


Boobytrap

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's cleaning out old hideouts when she runs into a boobytrap.





	Boobytrap

Darcy put her hands on her hips and blew a strand of hair out of her face as she looked around the room. It was  _ trashed _ . She’d sort of known what to expect this wasn’t exactly the first burned out hideaway she’d gone to. Or even the tenth.

But this was what she was supposed to do. Go in, find any electronics that may have been left behind and see if she could do anything with them. It was safe, of course. A ground team had come in to clear it out  _ just in case _ .

But it was  _ wrecked _ . She could see where they’d had their computers and monitoring equipment set up, but all that was left was a power strip and a few outlets. She sighed and tapped her comms unit to activate it. “Hey. There’s nothing here. I’ll poke around, see if someone left a thumb drive or something, but I really doubt it.”

“Copy that. Let me know when you’re ready for extraction,” came Coulson’s smooth voice in her ear.

“Sure thing, boss.” She tapped the unit again to turn it off. With her hands deep in her pockets, Darcy went over to the desk that was still the only piece of furniture that seemed to be both in one piece and standing up properly.

She opened the drawers, starting with the two on the side. Nothing. No paper, no old chip bags from someone’s snack stash, nothing.

When she pulled the middle drawer open, something puffed up into her face. Her sinuses immediately started protesting, and she had to sneeze a couple of times to clear it. Adrenaline raced through her.

She tapped the comms unit again. “So, I just breathed in a lungful of some dust thing?” Her voice was a little higher than normal. She pulled open the drawer and looked at the inside. There was an empty capsule about the size and shape of a Christmas light, and a broken spring mechanism. “Yeah, this thing was boobytrapped.”

There was a brief pause before Coulson came back on the line. “Report, Darcy. How do you feel?”

Her nose still tickled a little bit, but she felt… Fine. “Yeah, I’m okay?” She waited for a few seconds, taking stock of how she felt. “Maybe it was there too long to do anything.”

“We’ll have Agent Simmons take a look at you when you get back in.”

“Sounds good.” She eyed the drawer. “Maybe have a word with the ground team. Who was it, anyway? Because I am going to kill them if my face melts off.”

“Let me know if your situation changes.”

“Yeah.” She turned the comms unit off again and took a deep, steadying breath. Her heart was hammering in her throat. But she was fine, totally fine. It wasn’t death dust or anything. For fun, she took the flashlight out of the pocket of her jacket and poked at the whole setup. Nothing happened. “Fuck this. Well, I guess I’m awake.”

Darcy pulled the drawer the rest of the way open, but other than the boobytrap, it was empty, too. She let out a long sigh as she turned towards the corner. She was going to have to tap-test the wall, wasn’t she?

She pulled off the jacket and rested it over the top of the desk before she bent over to take a closer look. She turned the flashlight on to peer at the gray paint, see if there were any cracks or lines that would indicate some sort of secret compartment.

“They didn’t have to fuck up the AC,” she muttered. It was getting hotter in there. Maybe that was their last fuck you as they left the place, make it uncomfortable for anyone who came in to look for anything.

“Darcy,” came Coulson’s voice in her ear. “I know you were startled, but you should have calmed down by now, and your heart rate hasn’t really gone down. How are you feeling?”

No, it hadn’t. She looked down at her chest, and she swore she could see it moving with each beat of her heart. “Yeah. Maybe it’s the heat?” She was starting to feel a bit tingly, almost like her skin was vibrating.

“I’m sending an extraction team for you.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll just see if I can find anything while I’m waiting.” Because  _ just _ waiting would make her worry. She needed something to do. “Let me know when they’re here.” It wouldn’t take  _ too _ long. She turned the thing off so she could concentrate.

It was getting harder to concentrate. Hotter, too. Maybe Mack would come to get her. Mack hardly ever did extractions, but maybe he would this time. He’d walk in, see her bent over the table. It wouldn’t be hard for him to pull her pants down so he could-

That kind of thing needed to wait for later. Just because he had  _ really _ nice arms, and he looked just as good in those sleeveless undershirts he worked in and the button-down shirts with the rolled up sleeves…

She tapped her comms unit and took a deep breath. “So, um, like, I know fantasizing about your coworker isn’t abnormal, especially since we’re sort of limited in our social options at the moment, but this is, uh, pretty persistent.”

“What do you mean?” God, Coulson had a really nice voice.

She winced. This wasn’t really something she wanted to be discussing with Coulson. “I’m saying I feel like I’ve have about two hours of foreplay down here. That’s, uh, that’s not normal.” Hot desire pooled between her legs, more and more by the second. It was getting extremely hard to ignore.

“Sorry to intrude,” came a familiar voice that snapped Darcy’s head up. He didn’t sound sorry at all. “I am  _ right _ outside the door. Apparently there’s some kind of airborne neurotoxin in there.”  _ Why _ did it have to be Tony? “I’ll go in, the suit’ll filter it out, and we can get a better idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“Sounds good. Let me know.”

Darcy let her head drop onto her forearms. Her legs felt shaky, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stand up. She heard the door open behind her, the full sound of the suit’s metal feet moving across the concrete floor.

“It is… oh.” Tony paused for a minute. When he spoke again, he didn’t sound entirely happy. “Well, I know how to deal with this. Hey, Phil. I’ll get Darcy back to you in an hour or two, good as new.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Yeah. Seeya in a bit.” The comms line went dead. “Hey, shortstack. Can you stand?”

Darcy gave a pretty good effort at pushing herself to her feet, but she stumbled and fell forward against the desk. The front edge was a sharp line against her hips that somehow felt good, but she didn’t want to examine that too much.

“Okay. Up you go.” The metal gauntlets were cool through her clothes as Tony lifted her up until he was holding her against his chest. “You look flushed. How’re you doing?”

“Good,” she breathed, eyes tightly shut. She could picture his face in her mind, his lips, his dextrous hands… “Oh, fuck.” The front of his suit was rigid and unyielding, but that was somehow very, very okay.

“Yeah, we’ll get there. Hang on.” He strode back out of the room and kicked the door closed behind him. The next second, the ground fell away. 

She’d been flying before. Never cared for it, it was too cold. Now, though, she hardly noticed. Her mind was too preoccupied with what Tony’s facial hair would feel like against her skin.

“We have a room at…” He trailed off for just a second. “Right here.” He landed. He was still holding her up so her feet dangled down, but they’d stopped moving. “Perfect.” He shifted, and she heard the sound of a sliding glass door from behind her?

She pulled her eyes open and lifted her cheek up off of the unyielding metal. “Where are we?”

“I will tell you later. Right now…” He still didn’t put her down. He paused for a second, then started walking. “Can you sit up?”

“Sure.” Her desire had become a physical ache radiating out from her pussy. She slumped forward when he set her gently on the closed lid of the toilet, but she didn’t keel off of it.

“Great.” He leaned into the large walk-in shower and twisted the knobs until water came cascading down from the showerhead. “Just sit tight.”

“What is it?” she asked. “Am I going to die?”

“No. No, you’re not going to die. That’s why I’m here. First, you’re going to get wet.”

Darcy let out a little noise. He shouldn’t be able to say things like that. “Way ahead of you.”

“Then you’re going to come. Then I’ll… Dispose of your clothes, and we’ll finish getting this out of your system.”

“That sounds so good.” That sounded  _ amazing _ .

“Yeah.” He didn’t sound quite as convinced. “Here. This should be fine.” He picked her up again and bodily lifted her until she was under the stream of water.

She yelped. It felt cool against her skin. And she was still wearing her clothes. “A cold shower? Not helping, Tony.”

“Not cold.” He adjusted the temperature. “There. Better?”

It wasn’t the hot shower she usually liked, but at least it was warm. “Yeah.”

“Can you get your pants off?”

She shook her head. She felt like she was moving through molasses. “Can you do it, Tony? I bet you’d be good at that.” Her voice was pure invitation as she peered up at him through the wet locks of hair that hung down around her face.

He didn’t  _ answer _ , but he lifted her up against him. Somehow, he managed to both keep her upright and peel her out of her wet clothes. “How are we going to…”

He ended up sitting on the tile floor with her between his outstretched legs. It wasn’t comfortable, not by a long shot. The floor was hard, his suit had absolutely no give to it, but any protest she might have had died as his hand pushed down between her legs. The metal had warmed up from the shower, and his finger felt not unlike one of her favorite vibrators as it slid along her center.

She let out a long moan as it settled against her needy clit. She grabbed at him, her fingers sliding along wet metal as he circled over her sensitive nub. He barely had to touch her, and she was already rocking up into him.

His firm touch soothed the burning ache, turning it into sweet, sharp pleasure that coiled in tight. Whatever fantasies she may have entertained about Tony, she sure hadn’t come up with anything like this.

But it felt  _ amazing _ . She swore his finger was vibrating as it danced over her.

“Hold on.” Tony shifted her down a little, until she was more reclined against him. His finger slid down through her the slickness of her arousal until it pressed up inside her cunt.

“Oh  _ god _ !” she breathed. He couldn’t get very deep, but it was something to clench down on when his thumb rolled over her clit. “ _ Tony _ !”

Darcy heard what sounded like a breath, and then nothing but the shower pattering against the tile, the plink of it against the suit. 

She rolled her hips, matching the rhythm of the thrust of his finger. Just a few more strokes, and the world fell still for a long moment, and her breath caught as she came.

Her head seemed to clear as she came down. She scrambled across the shower and stared back at him, wide-eyed. “What just happened?”

“Give me a second, Darcy. Stay right there.” He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the pile of her sodden clothes. She heard him moving through… Where were they? A hotel suite? The sliding door opened and closed again a moment later.

When he came back, he was noticeably  _ not _ wearing the suit. He was in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt with some sort of graphic on the front. He leaned against the wall right beside the entrance to the walk-in shower, eyes serious as he looked down at her. “ _ That _ was something my dad cooked up.” 

“Uh huh.” She stared up at him. “What  _ was _ it?”

“Sex pollen?” He grimaced. “It affects the central nervous system.”

“So, we had to…” She pressed her lips between her teeth.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “And we’ll have to again. Endorphins help it dissipate, all that kind of… thing. Your clothes had to be burned.”

She closed her eyes for a long moment. “You’re serious right now?”

“As a heart attack.” When she looked at him again, he was gesturing to the showerhead. “You can probably come out now, if you want. Or, I mean, you can stay in there. That’s fine, too. I can join you again.”

“I think I should come out.”

“Okay.” He rolled up his sleeves before leaning in and shutting off the water. “Need a hand?”

Darcy eyed the hand he extended to her. The hand he’d just… Yeah, okay. She was starting to get that warm, loose feeling again already. “Towel, maybe?”

“Right.” He moved away for just a second, and when he came back, he had a large, fluffy white towel. It looked pretty hotel-standard. He held it out to her.

She took it and wrapped it around herself before she stood. Yes, he’d just seen her naked and apparently would again soon, but despite all of the flirting that had happened, they’d never been naked together before.

Tony watched her. “You need fluids, too. I’ll get you some water?”

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” When he left the room, she walked out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely looked flushed. Maybe when Tony came back, he could bend her over the counter… She let out a soft groan.


End file.
